Detective's Story
by Zarryn
Summary: OS. Un morceau de l'enfance de Sherlock expliquant ce qu'il deviendra par la suite.


Auteur : Zarryn

Titre : Detective's story

Rating : T pour violence, un peu

Genre : Drama/Friendship/Family

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (dommage), je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction, tout appartient aux génies, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et bien entendu à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je me demande souvent comment a dû être l'enfance de Sherlock, pourquoi est-il devenu sociopathe ? Pourquoi déteste t'il tant Mycroft alors que lui semble vouloir le protéger ? D'où vient son envie de devenir détective ? Voilà une proposition, sans doute très imparfaite, de réponses à ces questions. Il y a possibilité de voir la fin comme un AU ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez. C'est l'une de mes premières fics sur Sherlock, directement inspirée de la vidéo de Deductism « Do you want to have an adventure », même si l'histoire ne suit pas du tout la vidéo. Je ne suis pas extrêmement satisfaite du résultat, particulièrement la dernière scène mais j'ai du mal à faire mieux pour ce coup là.

J'espère vous distraire et que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

* * *

Bien qu'il n'ait qu'une dizaine d'année, Sherlock avait un esprit brillant. Bien plus brillant que les autres enfants de son âge. Bien plus brillant que certains adultes qui l'entouraient. Le brun était né avec cet esprit, il voyait des choses auxquelles les autres semblaient être aveugles. Bien sûr le talent naturel a ses limites et Sherlock voulait toujours repousser les siennes.

C'était à cause de son frère aîné Mycroft. Il était aussi doué que lui pour déduire les choses, voire plus, mais contrairement à lui, son aîné s'attirait la sympathie de tous, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Cela rendait dingue Sherlock. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Il détestait son frère d'être si parfait, de le faire se sentir inférieur, de vouloir en plus assumer dignement et avec flegme un rôle protecteur vis-à-vis de lui. Oui, il le détestait pour tout ça.

Sherlock voulait dépasser Mycroft, être le meilleur dans au moins un domaine par rapport à son frère. Naturellement peu enclin à aller vers les autres, il ne chercha pas à s'attirer plus de sympathie, non, il voulait démontrer la brillance de son esprit. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

C'est ainsi qu'il étudiait des choses étranges, tout ce qui pouvait s'étudier en réalité du moment que ça pourrait lui être utile un jour.

Il avait l'autre jour durant le repas entendu Mycroft parler du système solaire avec leur mère. Cette « merveille naturelle ». Tout bonnement ridicule selon le cadet. Le soleil brillait, il allait un jour se transformer en géante rouge s'il avait bien entendu, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il ne serait plus là depuis des siècles quand cela arriverait alors quelle importance ?

Leur mère semblait cependant avoir appréciée cet échange avec son fils aîné. Elle avait incitée Sherlock à prendre exemple sur son frère, un esprit si instruit.

Mycroft lui avait fait un grand sourire à cet instant, sans doute fier du compliment que venait de lui faire sa mère, heureux de pouvoir servir d'exemple au petit Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne l'en détestait qu'encore plus. Il détestait cet air supérieur qu'il avait, cette façon de toujours vouloir impressionner leur mère dans l'unique but de le rabaisser lui.

Le jeune homme était certain que s'il avait vécu à une autre époque, Mycroft aurait été un corsaire au service de sa majesté, il adorait être dans les petits papiers des plus influents. C'est pourquoi Sherlock avait décrété vouloir devenir pirate. Personne n'avait compris cette déclaration, juste lui mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Il se disait qu'il renverserait son corsaire de frère et pourrait enfin avoir la reconnaissance qui lui était dû, que Mycroft n'était pas le seul qui était capable de faire quelque chose.

Sherlock voulait prouver qu'il était tout aussi capable. Il voulait acquérir des connaissances que Mycroft ne possédait pas. Il commença d'étrange expérience qui lui valut rapidement de se faire traiter de « bizarrerie » par ses collègues de classe et déclenchant parfois des crises parmi son entourage.

Sa mère avait hurlée quand elle avait retrouvé un pigeon en train de se décomposer dans la chaufferie. Il avait eu beau lui expliquer qu'il voulait voir comment de détériorait le tissu animal et que la chaleur accélérait le processus, rien à faire. Elle continuait à ne pas vouloir comprendre l'intérêt scientifique de cette expérience.

Pas très sociable à la base, Sherlock continua à se renfermer sur lui-même, ne s'intéressant aux autres que pour s'entrainer à faire des déductions toujours plus poussées ou alors corrigez leurs bêtises. Plus le temps passait plus il les trouvait idiots, ils ne savaient pas penser, étaient tellement ennuyeux. Le jeune homme ne se privait d'ailleurs pas pour leurs faires remarqués et bien entendu ça ne plaisait pas.

Il subissait régulièrement des injures, parfois très grossières, du moins c'est ainsi que ça avait commencé. Le jeune brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre, se montrant cassant. Il déduisait tous des personnes qui l'insultaient et donc avait de quoi avoir du répondant. Il exposait des vérités, des secrets, ridiculisant ces opposants.

Mais un jour, il en ridiculisa un de trop.

Une jeune fille de sa classe s'était rapproché de lui, beaucoup trop rapidement. Sherlock avait bien compris que c'était une tentative de rendre jaloux son petit ami, ni plus ni moins, puérile selon lui.

Il lui avait expliqué devant toutes ses amies, en quoi elle était inintéressante et terriblement ennuyeuse. Bien entendu comme toute fille de son âge, elle avait pleurée et s'était enfouie couverte de honte. Cela n'avait nullement touché Sherlock, tout le monde savait qu'en s'approchant de Sherlock Holmes on prenait le risque d'être humilié et elle avait quand même fait le choix de venir vers lui, c'était de sa faute à elle après tout.

Le petit ami de mademoiselle n'était cependant pas du même avis.

Mycroft rentrait toujours à la maison en voiture mais le brun ne faisait jamais comme son aîné, Sherlock rentrait à pied et tout le monde le savait.

A la sortie du collège ce soir-là, il vit un groupe de garçon l'observer silencieusement de loin. Parmi eux se trouvait le fameux petit ami, ainsi que beaucoup des autres garçons qu'il avait humiliés par le passé. Malgré lui, un sentiment de malaise naquit dans son estomac, leurs attitudes étaient assez menaçante, il décida donc de ne pas trop s'attarder.

Il avait à peine fait une centaine de mètre quand ils lui tombèrent dessus, le poussant dans un coin isolé.

« Alors Sherlock, ça te plait d'humilier les gens comme ça ? De les faire pleurer ? T'es un vrai taré mon pote tu sais. » L'interrogea le petit chef de la bande.

Sherlock savait très bien ce qu'il risquait en répondant à cela. Il savait que pour ne prendre aucun risque, il aurait dû s'excuser, ne rien répondre mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Sherlock Holmes ne se rabaisserait pas, il ne jouerait pas la serpillère pour éviter les conséquences, il ne briderait pas son génie et ne manquerait pas à une occasion de l'exposer, peu importe les conséquences.

« Je ne suis pas ton pote Andy. Si tu ne voulais pas voir ta copine pleurer il fallait la garder plus proche de toi. Tu devrais d'ailleurs, ça éviterais qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. » Répondit Sherlock avec assurance tout en soutenant le regard assassin que lui laissait l'autre garçon.

Le jeune brun voyait la fureur grimper dans les yeux ainsi que dans les membres de la personne en face de lui. Il était certain que cette fois il ne s'en tirerait pas avec de simple insulte, insulte qui glissait sur lui maintenant, tellement il en recevait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Holmes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'es qu'un fouteur de merde prétentieux » s'écria le dénommé Andy.

Sherlock sourit en voyant que l'autre, malgré la colère, avait tout de même un peu blêmit. Il ne résista pas à la provocation et étala son raisonnement.

« Même un idiot tel que toi aurait dû le voir non ? Un enfant de 6 ans doit plus faire fonctionner son cerveau. Tu viens juste de rentrer de vacance, tu es bronzé pour le prouver. Tu n'as donc revu ta copine que récemment. Elle a pourtant un énorme suçon, commençant à s'estomper donc qui date de plusieurs jours. Elle le cache maladroitement avec du fond de teint trop foncé, cela laisse une marque sur le col de tous ses vêtements. Cela en plus du contraste évident entre la couleur de la peau de son visage et celle de cet endroit précis de son cou. Je crois qu'elle ne t'a pas été fidèle pendant que tu prenais un bain de soleil. » Ironisa le brun.

Les muscles de la mâchoire d'Andy se contactèrent et il frappa de toutes ses forces Sherlock au visage. Il tomba au sol sous la force du coup. Il savait que son agresseur n'allait pas en rester là, il venait de l'humilier devant ses amis, Andy allait se venger, lui faire payer.

Le coup de pied qu'il reçut dans l'estomac lui donna raison. Ce fut que le début d'un long passage à tabac. Sherlock avait tenté de se défendre, de rendre les coups mais ils étaient trop nombreux, il le savait. Il avait retenu les gémissements de douleur autant qu'il avait pu mais il n'avait que 12 ans et l'esprit humain a ses limites. Ils l'avaient tous frappés, sans relâche, ils l'avaient frappés jusqu'au sang, ils l'avaient battus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force d'essayer de se défendre ou de crier.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils l'abandonnèrent ainsi au sol. Chaque respiration Sherlock lui faisait maintenant mal, il avait le gout de son propre sang dans la bouche. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait été frappé, combien de coup il avait reçu. Il lui semblait que cela avait duré des heures entières.

Après un long moment il vit une silhouette courir vers lui, il ne la reconnut pas. Ce fut en entendant cette personne parler, le traiter de sombre idiot et appeler une ambulance que Sherlock reconnu Mycroft avant de s'évanouir.

Quand le jeune Homes se réveilla il était à l'hôpital, visiblement sous morphine car il ne sentait plus aucune forme de douleur dans son corps. Il connaissait en théorie les miracles de cette drogue, maintenant qu'il testait la pratique il la trouvait encore plus intéressante. Son esprit était incroyablement apaisé, tout paraissait si simple, si clair. Il adorait cet état de bien être psychologique, il faudrait qu'il trouve à l'avenir un moyen de reproduire cet effet mais sans le passage à tabac, parce que tôt ou tard, l'hôpital arrêterait de lui donner de la morphine et la douleur reviendrait. Il n'était malgré tout pas masochiste.

Personne ne s'était encore aperçu qu'il était réveillé. Il décida de garder les yeux fermés. Il entendit le médecin dire à sa mère et son frère qu'il n'avait pas d'hémorragie interne, ce qui était un vrai petit miracle vu le nombre de coup qu'il avait reçu.

Mycroft intervint pour signaler qu'il l'avait retrouvé en train de cracher du sang. Le médecin lui expliqua qu'il avait la mâchoire brisé et d'importante coupure, d'où ce sang. Cela ne sembla pas pour autant rassurer l'aîné des Holmes. Si Sherlock n'avait pas su que Mycroft avait dit ça uniquement pour souligner son importance dans la découverte de son cadet, il aurait pu trouver ça touchant.

Après avoir fini d'expliquer l'état de son jeune fils à sa mère, le médecin sortit. Les deux Holmes se retournèrent vers Sherlock.

« Qui a fait ça Mycroft ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? demanda leurs mère

- Non répondit-il simplement

- Je veux que tu veille sur lui à présent. Sherlock n'est pas comme toi, il s'attira toujours des ennuis. Il a besoin de toi. Je veux que tu veille sur lui.

- Oui maman »

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vue de son fils dans un tel état, elle sortit de la pièce demandant à Mycroft de la suivre, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il arrivait dans 5 minutes. Une fois seul, il se mit à parler :

« Je sais que tu es réveillé Sherlock » déclara l'aîné.

Le cadet qui était peiné de l'opinion de sa mère à son sujet, s'irrita soudainement que son frère ait toujours raison, sache toujours tout sur lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis les deux frères se fixèrent.

« Je sais que tu as encore du offenser quelqu'un pour te retrouver dans cet état, mais qui Sherlock ? Qui ? » Demanda Mycroft la voix presque tremblante.

S'il avait pu bouger les muscles de son visage, Sherlock aurait souri, il connaissait enfin quelque chose que son frère ignorait. Il fit son maximum pour ignorer l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans la voix de Mycroft, il devait la feindre sans doute.

« Tu dois me le dire Sherlock, pour que je te protège » continua l'aîné.

Ils se fixèrent, le plus jeune n'avait pas besoin de parler, son frère lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux ce qu'il pensait. Il ne dirait rien, il n'avait pas de besoin de lui, ni de personne.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles. Comme Mycroft le pensait, Sherlock n'avait jamais parlé, il avait décidé de se débrouiller seul. L'aîné avait convaincu sa mère de le changer d'établissement scolaire, déduisant que ses agresseurs devaient fréquentés la même école. C'était en tout le cas la plus forte probabilité, mais Mycroft n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. Son frère refusait constamment l'aide ou les tentatives de protection offerte. Il se mettait même en danger parfois juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il fallait qu'il fasse fonctionner son cerveau. Cela faisait partie de ses deux objectifs, le second étant d'apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir se défendre s'il en avait de nouveau le besoin. Et il savait qu'il en aurait besoin vu son caractère.

Il y a quelques jours il avait été confronté à un idiot de Scotland Yard. Sherlock ne s'était pas privé de lui expliquer en quoi il était un crétin aveugle et il était persuadé que seul son jeune âge lui avait permis de ne pas recevoir une gifle magistrale de la part de l'inspecteur.

Il avait lu dans la presse quelques jours auparavant un article sur la noyage d'un champion de natation, Carl Powers. Il tiquait sur ses chaussures, où étaient ses maudites chaussures ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette affaire était plus compliquée que ce que la police en avait conclu mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouter parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait ?

Et dire que c'était de tels incompétents qui menaient des enquêtes sur des crimes. Les criminels ne devaient sans doute pas être trop inquiets.

Le jeune Holmes aimait les énigmes de par son esprit de scientifique, mais il ne pourrait jamais être policier. Ces gens avaient l'esprit trop étroit, trop réglementé, trop hiérarchisé et puis il ne supporterait jamais d'être obligé de devoir bosser dans des bureaux au milieu de tant d'incapables.

Quand Sherlock rentra chez lui il se mit à jouer du violon. Il avait découvert l'instrument il y a un moment en fouillant dans le grenier. Il ne demanda pas à sa mère à qui il avait appartenu, peut-être à son père depuis longtemps disparu mais il ne voulait pas de confirmation. Il avait découvert il y a peu de temps que jouer de l'instrument l'aidait beaucoup à se détendre, à extérioriser ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir qu'il ressentait l'archer en main en l'associant à son père ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Le violon avait un autre superbe avantage, celui d'éloigner Mycroft. Sherlock s'était aperçu qu'en la présence de son frère, il lui suffisait de se perdre dans les notes de musique, ignorant ainsi l'aîné pour que ce dernier le laisse tranquille.

Cet aspect de l'instrument était des plus intéressants.

Sa mère ne le dérangeait pas non plus quand il jouait. Sa famille devait sans doute se dire que tant qu'ils l'entendaient jouer du violon, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas d'autres bêtises.

Les pauvres, s'ils savaient. A chaque fois que Sherlock voulait sortir sans être pisté par Mycroft, il mettait un CD de violon où était enregistré un air qu'il jouait souvent. Qu'il avait appris à jouer dans cet unique but d'ailleurs. Puis il sortait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils étaient tous si idiot.

Sherlock se promenait dans des quartiers peu recommandables depuis déjà deux bonnes heures quand il entendit derrière lui :

« Hé mais c'est Holmes ! Il a meilleur mine que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu »

Sherlock se retourna pour voir le fameux Andy et deux de ses camarades qui l'avaient cogné quelques mois auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock ? On a peur ou on a perdu sa langue ? » Ricana l'autre.

Malgré sa dernière expérience catastrophique, le jeune Holmes ne se démonta pas :

« Je ne parle pas aux abrutis, ça les instruit » Rétorqua le brun, vexant de nouveau les autres jeunes hommes.

Pendant un instant l'histoire sembla se répéter, Sherlock reçu un nouveau quoi de poing dans sa mâchoire mais cette fois il ne tomba pas au sol et répliqua. Il asséna plusieurs coups assez bien placé à ce cher Andy, en souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques mois auparavant. Mais rapidement, les amis de l'autre jeune homme le saisirent rapidement chacun par un bras, le maintenant fermement.

Sherlock vit s'approcher le jeune homme mais était décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout. Tandis que l'autre, en face du jeune Holmes, levait le poing, Sherlock profita d'être maintenu et donc d'avoir une certaine stabilité au niveau des épaules pour soulever le bas de son corps et lui asséner un coup de talon au diaphragme.

Ce dernier se tordit un instant de douleur par terre mais la rage étant plus forte que tout, il réussit à se relever à frapper Sherlock au niveau du visage, frappant les yeux.

Le brun était désorienté, il s'attendait à devoir encaisser un nouveau coup quand il entendit quelqu'un crier de le laisser tranquille.

Il fut soudainement lâcher puis il entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'une brève bagarre, puis de personnes qui s'enfuient et enfin le silence. Ce type devait être assez intimidant pour faire fuir les trois autres. Le courage n'était pas la qualité première des individus dans leurs genres.

Mycroft l'avait-il fait suivre ? Avait-il compris la tactique du CD de violon ? Il n'était donc pas si stupide que ça alors. C'était vexant.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre l'aidait à se redresser.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

Sherlock regarda l'autre homme, ses yeux lui faisaient mal et en plus son « sauveur » était à contre-jour. Il aurait été incapable de le reconnaitre même si ça avait été son frère. Il savait cependant à sa voix que ce n'était personne qu'il connaissait. Il savait également qu'il était plus âgé que lui, c'était une voix qui avait mué mais pas encore totalement, il estimait son âge à 17, 18 ans. Il était également plus fort que lui, Sherlock l'avait senti à sa poigne quand l'inconnu l'avait aidé à se redresser.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda Sherlock

Holmes était perturbé, pourquoi être intervenu pour l'aider ? Prendre un risque pour lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas, qu'il n'avait rien à gagner ?

Le brun ne vit pas l'autre homme soulever un sourcil d'étonnement. Comme si la question lui paraissait ridicule.

« J'aime aider les autres et parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse ce qui est juste, non ? On devrait tous le faire, sinon on finit comme les trois qui t'ont frappé dessus. J'ai choisi d'être du côté de la justice, vu le nombre de malfrat je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer » plaisanta-t-il en souriant à Sherlock

Des principes moraux, un sens de la justice, une capacité à foncer vers le danger, cet homme-là allait certainement devenir policier ou faire un métier dangereux mais où il pourrait aider les autres. S'il a de la chance il atteindra la retraite, sinon il y passera en s'occupant de choses ne le regardant pas. Dommage pour lui mais en même temps, si ce jeune homme n'avait pas été là…

Bien malgré lui, cet homme faisait se poser des questions à Sherlock et ressentir des choses qu'il niera avoir jamais ressenti. Une envie de justice en souvenir de ce jour, de mettre des malfrats derrière les barreaux parce qu'il était plus intelligent qu'eux, de faire cesser l'ennui en résolvant les enquêtes. Il ne s'était pas ennuyer en allant à Scotland Yard expliquer sa théorie sur l'affaire Carl Powers. Il aimait ça mais personne n'accorderait jamais de crédit à un amateur et il se refusait l'idée de devenir policier, il ne voulait pas recevoir d'ordre. Il voulait prouver à tous la brillance de son esprit, détecter le vrai du faux, se confronter au danger, enquêter, trouver le mystère.

Sherlock sourit, il y avait un métier pour cela. Détective. Il voulait être détective. Mais pas un banal, pas un parmi tant d'autres. Il voulait devenir le plus grand détective qui ait jamais existé, si grand que même la police viendrait le consulter quand le mystère sera trop grand pour leurs pauvres cerveaux.

Il voulait être un détective consultant, le détective consultant, le seul au monde.

Il ferait le nécessaire pour cela, cet inconnu, non intentionnellement bien sûr, venait de lui en faire prendre conscience. C'est ce qu'il voulait et il venait de débuter avec l'affaire Carl Powers, il prouverait un jour qu'il avait raison à propos de cette mort suspecte, il en était sûr.

Voyant que Sherlock allait visiblement bien mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire au visage, l'inconnu décida de partir, il n'avait plus rien à craindre après tout.

Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres quand le jeune homme l'interpella pour la dernière fois :

« Hé, dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles » cria Sherlock

L'inconnu se retourna, fixa un instant le brun puis se décida en souriant à répondre cet enfant. Après tout, c'était juste un prénom et tellement courant en Angleterre en plus.

« Je m'appelle John » dit-il en souriant.

Puis il s'éloigna du jeune homme, ignorant le changement qu'il avait provoqué en lui, ignorant les conséquences que cela aurait un jour sur son propre avenir.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, je trouve la réflexion de mon Sherlock un peu trop simpliste mais quand je modifie tout ça, ça n'arrange pas, au contraire. Voilà, je suis ouverte à la critique, afin de m'améliorer sur ce fandom et de ne pas être OOC. Merci beaucoup à vous de m'avoir lu.

Zarryn


End file.
